Excavation Wars
The Excavation Wars were a series of conflicts throughout the galaxy between the Empire of ErrorLandia and WolvesLandian Republic. Relations between the two had taken an unprecedented nosedive ever since the first excavation of Krin technology, with both powers wanting as much of it for themselves as they could. Before Conflict The first time that Krin technology was dug up by either faction was during the WL vs. FL war in 3777. The Empire of ErrorLandia had recently begun exploring the outer rim of the Milky Way, some years after WL files about the Krin Invasion War were declassified. Excavations would occur on the planets that were thought to be occupied by the Krin in a search for relics. The first successful find, the corpse of a Krin Warrior, was dug up on the planet Therrius-6. ErrorLandia made this Krin Warrior a closely-guarded secret. All files surrounding it were classified and kept from public view, meaning that its fate is unknown. The only information that reached the public was that they were attempting to reverse-engineer its technology. However, this technology was worth a fortune and, if sold, could take off at most 3 years worth of war debt. It wasn’t long before news of this discovery reached the WLR and they too monopolized on intergalactic excavation programs. Souring Relationships This great divide in the economic system was what pressured the WLR to try and race ErrorLandia to outer rim planets and put claims on them before they could, as it was effectively the beginning of a new Gold Rush. Eventually, it got to the point where small skirmishes occurred between their space fleets and defenses were built around excavation sites. Neither side could attack eachother’s occupied planets, however, as it would violate their peace deal and start another Universal War. Ground armies started fighting, too, and were attempting to take the excavation sites from their enemies. Battles broke out on the planets of Guinea, Potassus-4, Ottoman-9, Kepler-69c, and several others. Older tactics saw renewed use, especially defensive ones such as trench warfare. Battles Battle on Ottoman-9 Speaking of trench warfare, nowhere was this more apparent than the battle on Ottoman-9. Occupied by the Empire of ErrorLandia, the plan to fend off against an imposing WL force was to protect the sites by using trenches. Soldiers would be equipped with rubber boots to mitigate the chances of trenchfoot and trained to cook native rats should rations be unable to reach them. Their floors would be made of concrete as a sort of reinforcement. Surely enough, WL forces attempted to attack the excavation sites only to be met by snipers, artillery stonks, and machine gun fire. Tanks were brought up as a way to try and break through the trenchline, but their treads were not optimized for climbing, so they usually fell into the wide trenches to be captured by the enemy. After some time on the defensive, an officer’s whistle blew signaling soldiers to go over the top with fixed bayonets and trench clubs. They were backed by tanks in order to break through their softened frontline, and so cleaning up the rest of the WL forces who didn’t retreat was a cakewalk. It wouldn’t be long until they tried again by playing their own game, however. Overall, securing Ottoman-9 was not much of a challenge with all considered. Nighttime raids were commonplace and so most soldiers couldn’t sleep. It went to show the effectiveness of trench warfare, as EL casualties were scare compared to WL forces on the planet. The WLR was quick to adopt this strategy on Guinea as they saw it as an innovative and quickly-assembled way to minimize casualties. Battle on Guinea Trench warfare was now being implemented by both sides, and with 20th century tactics coupled with 38th century weapons, battles would be bloody and sluggish. Coupled with vehicles to break through softened frontlines, however, it can seriously demoralize enemies and break the stalemates that would’ve lasted days or even weeks. Whenever ErrorLandians counterattacked in this manner, they often won, and so they attempted to let them attack first by holding back their vehicles, using them as defensive weapons, but it seemed that they would only encourage them to do the same. The WL counter to this was by employing overwhelming amounts of firepower. Manpower is precious, after all, but artillery shells come cheap. Whatever big gun that could be fitted with high explosive rounds was, and grenades were casually launched from outdated crossbows and catapults. This way, even if there was an EL counterattack, they would not last long in the face of excessive explosive ordinance. The WL grip on Guinea was secured because of this strategy, but the Empire had taken detailed notes from reports and attempted to seize another planet on the outer rim of the galaxy, which had arguably the strongest Krin presence during the Invasion War: Chimeradan. Carnage on Chimeradan Once thought to be a myth, Chimeradan was essentially the Milky Way capital of the Krin, and its complex cloaking technology allowed the planet itself to become invisible for a prolonged period of time. Advances in scanning technologies, however, rendered these countermeasures obsolete and so the planet was revealed. The most believed theory was that the Krin feared that the cloaking field and anti-warship defenses were not going to be enough, and ordered a full-scale evacuation. Everything that was not deemed as essential was left behind, and the Krin slipped away, likely to the Andromeda Galaxy, where they would be safe from the encroaching fleets of human warships led by the WLR-KLE Alliance. The batteries powering the cloaking field were going to run out of power and so it was in the ErrorLandians’ best interest to get there first, charge the field, and upload its location to friendly worlds. This was the plan for Operation Curtains Down, which would occur before the actual excavation equipment could be moved in. Because they lacked signal inhibitors, the WolvesLandian Republic detected the planet and moved in to investigate, only to be ambushed by Shaman Warships and forced to fall back. That vanguard of warships were eventually retired by way of a strike force sent to destroy them and any other hostile ships that could have been nearby. WolvesLandian forces made landfall and scouted the buried cities of Chimeradan for signs of life. There was indigenous life, but no signs of human life initially. That was until an uncharged Plasmerizer MX-2 battery was found on the ground near a buried skyscraper. It was strange at the time as this was the brand-new standard issue rifle for the Empire of ErrorLandia, but the WLR was not yet aware of it up until this moment. Three ErrorLandian Warriors spotted WL soldiers and one yelled “Turn back or we’ll shoot!”, only to be fired upon, forcing them to alert their allies with a red flare. Soon, battle broke out on the ruins with a Tyrant and several Marauder Tanks bringing up the rear for the ErrorLandians and King Tarack tanks for the WolvesLandians. ErrorLandian forces eventually overwhelmed the WL forces by using their unique technologies, heavier tanks, and use of guerrilla warfare with faster vehicles. Emperor Error visited the planet as soon as it was confirmed to be safe with the cloaking field activated, and saw a computer there that emotionally changed him. He became more paranoid as a side effect of witnessing a Krin video message, and he spent the rest of his life contemplating what this could have meant.Category:Roleplay Category:RP Wars